oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Enzo M. Taylor
"Sometimes you want to punch someone, other times you just want to get raped". - Enzo M. Taylor, 2017 Lorenzo Mavis Taylor, commonly known as Enzo Taylor or later Enzo M. Taylor is a sexy bigboy originally from New Mexico and currently in California. He is currently contesting the CA House race, whilst recently being the long term Governor for South Carolina, and is a member of the Democratic Party. He was previously a senior member of the National Unity Party whilst for the majority of this time being a member of the Grand Old Party to run for President thrice, whilst before this being the chairman of the States Rights Party which eventually merged into the NUP in POWER VII. Even earlier on he was Chairman of both the Blue Dog Coalition caucus and the Anti-Weeb Caucus in the Democratic Party whilst he was a member of the party prior to his original retirement from American politics. In POWER II Taylor was the Vice-Chair of The Reform Party. Taylor identifies roughly as a conservative libertarian or a neoliberal, having moved increasingly to the right during Power III and solidifying to the right by the arrival of Power IV, before increasingly hardening his views in Powers V, VI and VII. Initially intending to stand for election as an Independent, near the end of the campaign he decided to join The Reform Party. He stood a second time as the Reform candidate, loosing again to the incumbent NDA Senator, before missing out one election then standing for a non-consecutive third election this time unopposed, becoming the second Reform Party Senator. On June the 18th he became the acting Chairman of The Reform Party following Tom Jason's deletion from the game. After three consecutive terms as a Senator, he lost his seat to Republican Oceanman but then served a brief Fourth non-consecutive term before the game reset into POWER III, which lasted about an hour or two. He was generally seem as being on the left flank of his party during his Reform days. This was solidified when his voting history in the Senate became apparent that he was solidly liberal, a fairly stark contrast with the more centrist and conservative base of his party. His first bill he proposed in the Senate was to change Welfare from nonexistent to maintained. In POWER III he joined the Democrats and went back to his more centrist roots. He was last the junior Senator for North Carolina before leaving American politics for a time, but was previously the senior Senator of Mississippi for four terms, the United States' Secretary of the Treasury, the United States' Secretary of State, served eight non-consecutive terms as Governor of Florida, served two terms as Arkansas' Senior Senator and served thirteen non-consecutive terms as New Mexico's Junior Senator. Unlike in the Reform Party, Taylor identifies as being on the right of the Democrats, especially following a more lenient party whip on economic matters, which solidified Taylor's status as clearly on the party's right, becoming a prominent Blue Dog. He also formed the Anti-Weeb Caucus in late September, as well as beating Oreki twice for Florida Gov despite the GOP firing a sea of alts at him. In October he was appointed Southern Deputy Regional Chair, but soon after went to CT to campaign for FDR, before becoming a victim in The Connecticut Massacre on November 3rd. Soon after this he moved to several states before settling down in Montana, and briefly becoming FDR's last Secretary of the Treasury. He later relocated to Mississippi and served four terms as its senior Senator. Upon the games third reset in December, he was stripped of his Southern DRC role, and moved to North Carolina, winning the election to be its junior Senator. On January the 22nd 2018, Enzo left the Democratic to sit as an Independent, however he still caucused with the party on the main issues in exchange for sexual favours, going both ways (depending on whether the party wanted a bill voting on, or if Enzo needed some AAs. Overall as Enzo is an excellent politician though, he doesn't need AAs, hence he gets most of the favours around here). He cited a difference in ideology and disdain for party management as the main reasons for leaving. He also founded the Independents Caucusing with the Democratic Party Caucus, for like minded Independents in the same situation. On May 11th 2018 Enzo Taylor came out of retirement to help keep together a fractured Democratic Party and became its new Vice Chair under Fishel Goldstein, however this arrangement did not last and he resigned a mere ten days later, soon to be followed by Goldstein who resigned as Chair. Enzo during this time managed to win one more term as a Senator in North Carolina. After this experience, Taylor decided to retire once again, spending most of his time looking at twinks and femboys on the internet. He was bemused but also at the same time highly amused to find Abraham McCaez had taken over as party Chair once Fishel resigned. On the July 31st Taylor once again announced he was coming out of retirement, but this time not as part of the Democrats, but instead forming his own States Rights Party. The SRP was intended as an alternative to the GOP and as a sanctuary for Democrats displeased with its leadership. The SRP had mixed success, but sadly could not run for a Presidential run due to bad coding which didn't let some parties made later on in iterations compete for the Presidency. By the twilight of Power VI inactivity hampered the party somewhat, notably with Vice Chairman Forrest Tanner retiring. The States Rights Party merged into the National Unity Party for Power VII. Taylor saw greater success in this iteration, being a senior member of the NUP as their Chief Recruitment Officer and joined the Grand Old Party in game for much of his time in the NUP to run on a joint Presidential ticket in the Thirty Fourth Presidential Election, the Thirty Fifth Presidential Election and the Thirty Sixth Presidential Election, coming extremely close to winning the Presidency in his first attempt which was arguably one of the tightest Presidential elections of all time, however his subsequent two efforts were landslide failures although his campaign was merely there as a formality and was not in fact prepared to fight a proper contest. In Power VIII following changes to the game, Taylor's long-term home state of South Carolina was no long viable to contest and he moved to California to become a Representative. Positions Taylor began the game as a centrist social liberal, espousing enlarging the nonexistent welfare state which the Republicans had dismantled. As his Reform days went on, he was clearly situated on the party's left, with most other members being right-leaning centrists. However in POWER III whilst in the Democratic Party, especially after the party's whip loosening, saw Taylor moving away from the left. Especially with taxes being raised and Taylor opposing some of these measures, saw Taylor's economics in particular move well to the right of the rest of his party, with him becoming considered more of a Blue Dog than a New Democrat. By Power IV he had went from his original centrist routes to being fairly consistently conservative on many issues. He is generally seen to be one of the most conservative members of the Democratic Party, being second only to Jeb Bush. By Power VI, being absent from American politics for Power V, Enzo was seen as a fairly strongly right-wing politician, beyond the Democratic Party right, having more in common with the other parties than the Dems by this time. He currently identifies more as a conservative libertarian type politician. Taylor supports the complete abolition of estate tax, deeming "the revenue not being enough to justify it, whilst the cost to ordinary citizens is far greater, as well as accelerating the housing crisis". On corporation tax, Taylor's said his ideal rate would be "around the 25% mark, depending on the state of the economy". However Rumsod's rumcoding prohibits this, with only 20% or 30% being an option, much to the annoyance of possibly a lot of players. Later on in power, his ideal corporation tax rate moved nearer 10%-20%. He was one of the less sympathetic towards unions in the Democratic Party, advocating the right to work. To this day he sticks to that view. Taylor is a supporter of the death penalty, opposing measures to curb it but only supports the penalty for "particularly heinous crimes with undeniable evidence", along with extreme cases of Weeaboism. By Power IV, his stance on abortion also became more conservative, with him strongly opposing any abortions other than for medical reasons or birth defects taking place after the first trimester. Following the Democrats gaining the Senate, he had strongly criticised abortion and immigration liberalisation, as well as hitting out on income tax being flat whilst estate taxes are moderate, and also advocates some expansions in education and welfare. However he was not currently in the Senate whilst making these complaints, instead sitting as a Governor, so he mostly just sat at his desk looking pretty. However upon becoming a Senator again, he began to propose a series of conservative bills, such as tightening immigration, abolishing estate tax and reducing the number of legal abortions. He is also vehemently Anti-Weeaboo politician, having formed the Anti-Weeb Caucus in late September 2017 and endorsing various anti-weeb policies such as weeb concentration camps, mandatory weeb rehab therapy, and even the death penalty for particularly heinous cases of Weeabooism. Enzo denounced FDR's run for President in the 17th Presidential Election, considering he had enough terms under his belt. He has endorsed longtime ally Forrest Tanner in the Democratic Presidential Primaries for the 18th Presidential Election. On April 7th 2018 Enzo Taylor came out of his retirement home, where he had stayed for the most party since retiring from politics, specifically to publicly call President Laura Fernandez "a cunt". He stands by this comment to this day. Anti-Weeb Caucus Taylor founded the Anti-Weeb Caucus in late September 2017, feeling it was necessary for the Anti-Weeb movement on Power to unite in one caucus. This found him at odds with the GOP, who had many Weeaboos in their hierarchy. Several Republican politicians, fed up with the Weebs and shit order of their party have jumped ship, going to either the Democrats or the Libertarians and have since joined the Anti-Weeb Caucus. The caucus seems to have been more influential and successful and Enzo's other caucus, the Blue Dog Coalition due to cross party appeal. People have also commented how dapper and sexy Enzo looks in his cute little AWC uniform and his Spivey moustache. At least, that's what Enzo likes to think. The official Anti-Weeb Caucus' manifesto details three crucial steps to tackle weebism, the first step being identification & therapy to try and reverse weebism with those displaying early, curable signs of the affliction, the second step being to intern weebs into concentration camps, away from societies view and away from innocent people who could otherwise be contaminated with the affliction, and the third step being to euthanize those with severe cases of Weebism, to put them out of their misery. In addition to this, the caucus also endorses testing suspicious pregnant mothers for weeaboo embryo's and fetuses, and if they test positive, a mandatory abortion is to take place. The Caucuses influence had waned by the end of Power IV and Power V. By Power V it was essentially defunct, and upon Enzo Taylor's return to American politics in Power VI the issue of anti-weebism had effectively been rendered mute, although Enzo has not renounced the ideology. Electoral History Taylor's first election was in May 2017. Runs for the Presidency Seventh Presidential Election Primaries Taylor stood in the Democratic Presidential Primaries for the Seventh Presidential Election. At one point he was front runner when he was only up against fellow perennial candidates, before Sandra Murphy-Colbert entered the race and won on a landslide; other candidates including Taylor's ex co-Reform buddio Tom Jason withdrew and endorsed Colbert, with two candidates opting for Taylor instead. Lukke Montrail was chosen to be Taylor's running mate. It has been widely acknowledged Taylor had by far the best propaganda in the Primaries, although he was the only candidate to create any. Taylor knew he wasn't going to win the Primaries, let alone the actual Presidential Election, but nonetheless entered the race with the intention of victory, hoping his boyish looks would swing the race in his favour. Eventually Sandy won the primaries, but went on to loose the election in a landslide loss to incumbent Republican President John Heydrich. Twelfth Presidential Election Vice Presidential Run Taylor was Raymond's running-mate for the Democratic nomination in the Twelfth Presidential Election. It was one of Raymond's many runs for the Presidency, which Enzo got onboard with following shedding tears after reading Raymond's stellar book about his last run for the presidency. The campaign did not last long. Taylor later stated he regretted this meme campaign, and has acknowledged his propaganda was nowhere near as good as his original Presidential run. National Unity Party Having been unable to enter primaries for the States Rights Party due to broken primaries, upon Power VII, now in the National Unity Party, Taylor's Presidential ambitions were once again realised. He had initially intended to run in the Thirty Third Presidential Election, having been seen as the clear front-runner for the NUP primaries and even making some trademark posters. However as fate would have it, Rumsod randomly brought the Presidential primaries forward a week early, meaning Enzo did not get to enter in time, leaving the NUP with Gerald Ford as their candidate, with much weaker momentum. This event also included Patrick Higgins getting the Democratic nomination despite resistance from within the party, and this also happened at the same time as the Party Scrub. Taylor to play it safe, entered the NUP primaries for the Thirty Fourth Presidential Election early whilst the thirty third was still underway. Category:Presidents Category:Vice Presidents